


Rescue Me

by ebonyfeather



Category: Sirens (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ashley's mum tries to set him up, he tells her that he's already taken. For prompts: Ash / Stuart, rescue, Family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Me

Rescue me

Mrs Greenwick frowned as she saw her son walk into the room. Or, more importantly, at the man following behind him.

“Ashely, what is your friend doing here?” She looked behind him. “The other one isn’t here too, is he?”

Ash looked back to Stuart, making sure he hadn’t heard.

“Mum, be nice. You said bring someone, so I brought Stuart.”

She sighed. “That’s not what I meant and you know it. Not to worry, Jean- you remember Jean, don’t you? Well she told me that her son, James, is back from university. He’s... gay.” She whispered the last word, as though the word embarrassed her although trying to set her son up with another man didn’t.

Ash groaned inwardly. There were times that he wished his mother didn’t accept him so freely. He’d met James once and once was enough; the man was self-absorbed and so far from his type that it wasn’t even funny.

“Mum, I said I brought Stuart,” he told her, offering a silent apology to Stuart before he continued. “He’s my date.”

His mum’s eyes widened slightly and she looked over to where Stuart was currently loitering near the buffet table.

“Oh.”

~.~

“Mind telling me why your mum keeps smiling at me?” Stuart asked a short time later. “She usually just glares.”

Ash had been dreading this conversation.

“She might have got the wrong impression about you,” he said. “And me.”

“And how would she manage that?”

“Look, she was trying to set me up,” Ash protested. “So I told her that you and I…”

Ash watched as Stuart turned on his heel and headed for the drinks table and sighed. Great, he thought. In the effort to fend off his matchmaking mother he’d managed to fuck up his friendship with Stuart.

Stuart didn’t come back, leaving Ash to face his relatives alone. He smiled politely and nodded in the appropriate places, all the while trying to find a gap in the conversation to escape and go find Stuart. He really needed to apologise.

To make matters worse, his mother sidled up to him half an hour with a knowing look on her face.

“Ashley, it’s alright, you don’t have to explain,” she told him. “Now, about James…”

He was about to stop her when a glass was thrust into his hand.

“There you are, love,” Stuart told him, moving closer to press a kiss to his lips before smiling at Ashley’s mother. “Oh, hello, Mrs Greenwick.”

As soon as she left, Ash dragged his friend out onto the balcony, closing the doors behind them so that they could talk without his nosy relatives listening in.

“What the hell was that?”

Stuart grinned. “I think the word you’re looking for is ‘thank you’.” The grin faded slightly. “You looked as though you needed rescuing.”

Ash hadn’t expected to feel quite as disappointed when he heard that. He’d thought… Oh who the hell knew what he’d thought. When Stuart had kissed him it had felt nice. Familiar. But Stuart was straight, wasn’t he? He certainly talked the talk, but how often had they actually seen him with a woman? There was only one that Ash could think of in the past six months. He spent most of his days off and nights out with Ash. Or Maxine, but that didn’t count as he made a point of telling them that she was just a mate.

“Was that the only reason?” he asked before he could stop himself, steeling himself for the sarcastic reply.

Stuart just rolled his eyes, though. “No, you daft bugger. I wanted to.”

When Stuart pulled him closer, pressing against him, Ash froze. Any minute now, Stuart would come to his senses and think about what he was doing. He’d realise that he was making a mistake.

“What are you doing?”

Stuart laughed. “I could draw you a picture, if need me to.”

“Look, I don’t want to be some experiment-”

“You’re not,” Stuart told him seriously. “Now would you please shut up?”

Ash still felt a bit dazed when Stuart kissed him, this time different to the quick peck on the lips that he’d given inside. Stuart kissed the same way he did anything; intensely, taking charge, and determined to show that he was the alpha male. And that suited Ash down to the ground. When Stuart didn’t pull back from him, didn’t look at him with that ‘oh fuck what the hell have I just done’ look on his face, Ash began to hope. He could feel the warmth of Stuart’s body pressed against him, the unmistakable hardness against his thigh. This was real.

He slipped a hand in between them, palming Stuart’s cock through his jeans and making the other man groan softly.

“Ash, let me?”

Ash nodded; whatever he wanted, he could have it. He watched as Stuart dropped to his knees on the balcony, hands reaching out to unfasten Ash’s trousers.

“My mum is just inside those doors!” he said, glancing back nervously, torn between that concern and letting Stuart carry on. How many times had he thought about just this? Well, maybe not here, and certainly not with his entire family only one glass door away, but the rest of it.

“So be quiet,” Stuart told him, moving his trousers and underwear out of the way enough to free his cock. Only then did the bravado falter and Ash saw the flash of uncertainty in Stuart’s eyes as he looked up.

“I, um. I haven’t-”

Ash stroked his hand over Stuart’s hair. “It’s okay. You don’t have to.”

“I know. That’s why I want to. I just don’t know what to do.”

“Just do what you enjoy.”

At the first touch of Stuart’s mouth, Ash swore loudly, forgetting all about being quiet. Fuck, that felt good, even more so knowing that Stuart hadn’t done this before yet he wanted to now. With him. Leaning back against the wall, Ash looked down at Stuart. He looked so good on his knees, his lips stretched around Ash’s cock. What he lacked in skill and experience he certainly made up for in enthusiasm, Ash thought, fighting the urge to thrust his hips, to push more of his cock into that welcoming mouth.

He knew he was close, embarrassingly so, and he pulled on Stuart’s hair to get him to stop.

“Stu, stop. Gonna come.”

But Stuart refused to move back, instead sucking him in deeper. Ash came with a muttered curse, pouring himself into Stuart, and the other man took it all. Eventually, he pulled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled up at Ash, looking pleased with himself.

Ash pulled him to his feet and kissed him, tasting himself on Stuart’s lips, before dropping down to return the favour. He swallowed Stuart’s cock in one smooth action, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Ash’s throat and making Stuart swear in surprise. Hands on Stuart’s hips, he encouraged the other man to move, to fuck his mouth but Stuart was already almost there and it didn’t take long before he was coming too.

~.~

Ash stood, tucking himself away and trying to make the pair of them look presentable once more. It wasn’t going to fool anyone- it was bloody obvious what they’d just been doing- but it was going to have to do.

“Do we really have to stay?” Stuart asked.

Ash glanced through the window at the roomful of relatives and then back to Stuart. As tempting as it was, his mother would be furious if he went home this early.

“Unfortunately.” Ash brushed his lips over Stuart’s once more. “Come on, just a while longer.”

“But when I get you home, you’re mine.”

Ash grinned. “I’m going to hold you to that.”

 

~.~  
End


End file.
